Badges
Badges are collected for promoting when reaching every 15th level. Although there are specific numbers associated with each badge, the order in which the player acquires them is completely random and does not have any dependence on the types of missions that have been completed. The badges consist of 3 properties: 5 different colors, 5 different icons, and 5 different outlines, making a total of 125 unique badges. All badges can be acquired twice each. There will be a "X2" after the name of each badge earned twice, e.g. "ID #007: JAMES BOND BADGE (X2)". Ordering The order at which the badges are enumerated is determined by their 3 properties. First by their outlines, then by their colors and lastly by their icons. *Outlines *#Simple *#Octagon *#Eight spikes *#Gear *#Four spikes *Colors *#Red *#Yellow *#Green *#Blue *#Purple *Icon *#Boost *#Spade *#Crown *#Epic badge *#Sheriff badge List of Badges There are a total of 125 badges that are acquired every 15 levels and can be collected twice. This means that there are a total of 3,750 levels to progress through. #Lonely Badge of Singularity #Double Badge of Rainbows #Sleepy Badge of Naps #Quadruple Badge of Bypass #Funky Badge of Jazz #Delicious Badge of Custard #Not So Lucky Badge #Prestigious Badge of Bacon #Sparkly Badge of Learning #New Badge of Double Digits #Annual Badge of Celebration #Dogs Badge of Walks #Super Lucky Badge #Adventurous Badge of Travel #Shiny Badge of Honor #Shiny Badge of Completion #Shiny Badge of Achievement #Momentous Badge of Age #Shiny Badge of Excellence #Shiny Badge of Courage #Tipsy Badge of Celebration #Shiny Badge of Persistence #Shiny Badge of Resilience #Shiny Badge of Skill #Shiny Badge of Accomplishment #Shiny Badge of Dexterity #Shiny Badge of Technique #Shiny Badge of Prowess #Shiny Badge of Finesse #Shiny Badge of Aptitude #Shiny Badge of Talent #Shiny Badge of Sparkles #Shiny Badge of Greatness #Golden Frothing Badge #Shiny Badge of Deliciousness #Shiny Badge of Curiosity #Shiny Badge of Inspiration #Shiny Badge of Love #Shiny Badge of Creativity #Crisis Badge of Midlife #Shiny Badge of Brilliance #Badge of Meaning #Shiny Badge of Delight #Shiny Badge of Superiority #Great Badge of Honor #Great Badge of Completion #Great Badge of Achievement #Great Badge of Excellence #Great Badge of Courage #Great Badge of Persistence #Great Badge of Resilience #Great Badge of Skill #Great Badge of Accomplishment #Great Badge of Dexterity #Ominous Badge of Assassination #Great Badge of Technique #Great Badge of Prowess #Great Badge of Finesse #Great Badge of Aptitude #Great Badge of Talent #Great Badge of Sparkles #Great Badge of Greatness #Great Badge Of Deliciousness #Great Badge of Curiosity #Great Badge of Inspiration #Great Badge of Love #Great Badge of Creativity #Great Badge of Brilliance #Racy Badge of Controversy #Great Badge of Delight #Great Badge of Superiority #Special Badge of Honor #Special Badge of Completion #Special Badge of Achievement #Special Badge of Excellence #Special Badge of Courage #Special Badge of Persistence #Special Badge of Resilience #Special Badge of Skill #Special Badge of Accomplishment #Special Badge of Dexterity #Special Badge of Technique #Special Badge of Prowess #Best Badge of Birth #Special Badge of Finesse #Funny Green Badge #Special Badge of Aptitude #Special Badge of Talent #Special Badge of Sparkles #Special Badge of Greatness #Special Badge of Deliciousness #Special Badge of Curiosity #Special Badge of Inspiration #Special Badge of Love #Special Badge of Creativity #Special Badge of Brilliance #Special Badge of Delight #Special Badge of Superiority #Devastating Badge of Bradman #Badge of the Centurion #Shiny Badge of Spotted Dogs #Awesome Badge of Awesomeness #Heroic Badge of Heroes #Glorious Badge of Glory #Wonderful Badge of Wonder #Great Badge of Greatness #Amazing Badge of Amazement #Familiar Badge of Imagery #Brave Badge of Bravery #Lucky Badge of Luck #Prestigious Badge of Prestige #Honorable Badge of Honor #Warm Badge of Summer #Freezing Badge of Winter #Historic Badge of Fruit #Historic Badge of Sensei #Historic Badge of Raskullyness #Historic Badge of Zombies #Historic Badge of Echoes #Historic Badge of Racing Rockets #Historic Badge of Blasting Off #Woody's Badge of Programming #Sierra's Badge of Art #Muscat's Badge of Design #Last Badge of the Collection